bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hochzeitsreise entfällt
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser In seinem Arbeitszimmer sitzt Tony Nelson am Schreibtisch und fragt rhetorisch wie es komme, dass geisitge Arbeit so hungrig mache. Er wünscht sich dabei beiläufig ein Käsesandwich. Sogleich kommt Jeannie aus ihrer Flasche, die neben Tony steht und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. Tony bittet sie ein Käsesandwich zu machen, da er mit der Zeichnung fertig werden muss, bevor Melissa ihn abholt. Jeannie bezeichnet sie als schwarzhaarige Hexe, worauf Tony sie ermahnt und daran erinnert, dass er sie heiraten wird. Jeannie sagt, dass sie ganz andere Schwingungen wie er habe und ihn nie glücklich machen würde. Tony fragt nun wieder nach dem Käsesandwich und Jeannie lässt eine Ziege und einen Eimer erscheinen. Nelson fragt, was das soll. Jeannie sagt, dass bevor man ein Käsesandwich machen kann, man erst den Käse herstellen muss. Nelson sagt, dass es einleuchtet. Währenddessen stellt Jeannie den Eimer unter die Ziege und beginnt sie zu melken. Akt I thumb|Tony und Melissa in Tonys Küche. In der Küche macht Jeannie derweil Brote fertig, während die Ziege hinter ihr steht und frisst. Draußen verabschiedet sich Tony derweil von Melissa Stone und sagt ihr, dass sie sich morgen sehen würden. Sie sagt, dass sie eine tolle Idee hat: Er lockt sie in sein Haus, sie hocken sich vor das prasselnde Feuer, trinken einen Cocktail und reden von ihren Flitterwochen. Tony sagt, dass sie das besser nicht tun sollten, da drinnen alles unordentlich sei. Da öffnet sich jedoch die Tür und Melissa tritt ein. Drinnen meint sie, dass Tony ihre Gedanken lesen würde, während dieser noch die Tür schließt. Er sagt, dass er sogar schon das Feuer angezündet habe. Als Tony Jeannie erblickt, winkt er sie weg. Da dreht sich Melissa um und er steckt seine Hand weg. Jeannie fliegt als Rauchwolke zum Kamin und verschwindet. Tony fragt Melissa, ob sie nach Jamaika fahren sollen. Sie fragt ihn nun, warum sie flüstern. Tony antwortet, dass es einige Dinge gibt, die man nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit besprechen kann. Melissa lacht und sagt, dass er wohl meint, die Wände hätten Ohren. Nelson antwortet, dass es so etwas ähnliches sei. Melissa sagt darauf, dass Tony müde aussehe und sich ausruhen müsse. Sie will daher gehen. Tony sagtt, dass dies eine gute Idee sei. Als sie sich umdreht, meint er, dass er meinte, sie sehe auch müde aus. Dann geht sie zur Haustür. thumb|Jeannie will Tony auf seiner Hochzeitsreise begleiten. Anschließend hält Tony Jeannie eine Standpauke. Jeannie sagt, dass diese Hexe Recht hatte und Tony sehr nervös sei. Sie habe ihn aufgeregt. Nelson fragt, was sie denke, was er macht. Sie fragt ihn, ob er Melissa wirklich lieben würde. Tony antwortet, dass er sie sonst ja nicht heiraten wollen würde. Jeannie will dann ihnen beiden dienen und alles tun, was sie wollen. Sie sagt, dass sie herrliche Flitterwochen haben werden. Tony sagt, dass wenn er mit Melissa nach Jamaika reist, sind das ihre Flitterwochen und nicht die von Jeannie. Der Dschinn träumt allerdings schon von Feigen im Bett und Datteln. Nelson sagt, dass zu den Flitterwochen zwei Personen gehören und nicht drei. Als Tony sagt, dass nur für eine Frau Platz in seinem Leben sei, antwortet Jeannie, dass sie nur sehr wenig Platz brauche und Melissa auch froh über sie sein wird. Sie fragt, was ist, wenn sie die falsche Frau ist. Nelson sagt, dass es sein Leben sei und er es hinwerfen könne, wohin er wolle. Jeannie fragt, ob er will, dass sie brünette wird oder wie Helena von Troja aussehen solle. Tony wünscht sie in die Flasche und verschließt diese. Er sagt nun, dass er eine Jeannie, die meckert, nicht ausstehen kann. Daraufhin ertönt Ziegengemecker und Tony sagt, dass sie meckert. thumb|Tony erfährt, dass er Attaché in Europa werden soll. Bei der NASA geht Tony Nelson in ein Büro. Dort begrüßt er einen Mann und geht zu General Stone. Melissa steht nun auf und will Tony etwas geben. Sie stellt ihm nun Grover Caldwell, einen alten Freund ihrer Familie vor. Dieser sagt, dass das Ministerium General Stone bewogen hat, seine Sterne gegen gestreifte Rosen und einen Diplomatenkoffer einzutauschen. Melissa sagt, dasses bedeutet, dass ihr Vater nun Botschafter geworden ist. Nelson beglückwünscht Stone und dieser sagt, dass es eine hervorragende Chance für sie beide sei. Nelson erkundigt sich nun, wieso es eine Chance für sie beide sei. Melissa fragt ihn nun, was er glaubt, wer Stones Militärattaché in Europa sein wird. Caldwell steht auf und meint, dass Tony nicht denken solle, dass er diese Position bekommt, weil er einmal der Vater seiner Enkelkinder sein wird. Er wäre auch so sein Attaché geworden. Caldwell entschuldigt sich nun, da sie sicher viel zu besprechen hätten. Er kümmert sich um die Pässe und Papiere und reicht Tony zum Abschied die Hand. Melissa meint zu Tony, dass dies wundervoll sei, doch Tony ist sich unsicher. Er meint, dass er das nicht aufgeben kann, worauf die beiden ihm erklären, dass es eine große Chance sei. Melissa meint, dass sie das heute Abend noch besprechen können. Nelson sagt, dass er zum Raumfahrtprogramm gehört und dort bleiben will. Dann verabschiedet er sich. thumb|Jeannie legt die Packungen direkt in die Flammen. Zuhause ist Tony in der Küche und holt Erbsen, Horsd'œuvre und Reis heraus. Jeannie erscheint und fragt ihn, was er macht. Nelson sagt, dass er das Essen vorbereitet. Jeannie sagt, dass Kochen Frauenarbeit sei. Nelson fragt, ob sie kochen kann. Diese antwortet, dass er inzwischen ein Bad mit Rosenblättern nehmen solle. Nelson sagt, dass hinten auf der Packung steht wie es gemacht wird. Er fragt sie nun, ob sie lesen könne und Jeannie antwortet, dass sie von links nach rechts, rechts nach links, oben nach unten und unten nach oben lesen kann. Jeannie wundert sich zunächst und schaltet nun den Herd an, während sie eine Packung Grüne Bohnen in der Hand hält. Dann legt sie die Packungen Grüne Bohnen, Teenie Weenies und zwei weitere Schachteln direkt auf die Flammen. Tony bemerkt das Feuer, während er an seiner Schreibmaschine tippt und rennt herunter. Dort fragt er was los sei und bemerkt das Maleur. Er holt nun einen Feuerlöscher aus einem Küchenschrank und löscht den Brand. Jeannie meint zu Tony, dass ihre Schwester vor 2000 Jahren besser gekocht habe. Si war die schlechteste Köchin im Orient. Da klingelt es und Tony meint, dass Melissa immer im richtigen Augenblick kommt. Wenn Jeannie ihm einen Gefallen tuen wolle, solle sie sich jetzt nicht sehen lassen. thumb|Der Koch begrüßt sie in der Küche. Tony öffnet die Tür und begrüßt die Stones. Tony bittet ihn den Hut anzubehalten, da das Essen angebraten sei und sie auswärts essen würden. Stone meint, dass er so etwas appetitliches sein Leben noch nicht gerochen habe und geht in die Küche. Melissa ist vom Essen begeistert und da hören sie eine Stimme. Melissa fragt, wer das sei und geht in die Küche, woran Tony sie zu hindern versucht. Als Melissa die Küche betritt, hat Jeannie sich in einen asiatischen Koch verwandelt der alle mit einer Verbeugung begrüßt. Akt II thumb|Melissa sieht, wie Tony Cato an den Haaren zieht. Melissa sagt, dass Tony ihr nie erzählt habe, dass er einen Hausboy hat. Er stellt sich als Cato vor. Wingard probiert ein Häppchen und meint, dass es phantastisch ist. Nelson schickt sie ins Wohnzimmer, während Tony zu Cato sagt, dass er mit dieser Maskerade aufhören soll. Cato jedoch erklärt, dass alles echt sei. Als er gerade an seinen Haaren zieht, tritt Melissa ein und meint, dass sie nett zu einem Hausboy sein würde, der so gut kochen könne. Tony lässt ihn nun los und geht. Wenig später essen Tony und die Stones und Wingard will das Rezept der Speise und fragt nach dem Namen. Cato antwortet, dass es Ragout a la Sindbad ist. Melissa fragt, wieso sie nur das Rezept minehmen sollen und fragt Cato, ob er nicht mit nach Europa kommen wolle. Nelson antwortet für ihn mit "Nein". Nelson will das später besprechen. Nelson sagt Cato, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde. Melissa wirft ein, dass gute Diener schwer zu finden seien. Tony antwortet sarkastisch, dass sie noch schwerer loszuwerden sind. Wingard meint, dass mit solchen Gerichten ihre Botschaft eine Sensation werden wird. Melissa fragt nun, wo er so kochen gelernt habe. Cato sagt, dass dort wo er herkommt, dass jeder kann. Als er mit Konstantinopel antworten will, fällt Tony ihm ins Wort und sagt, dass seine Mutter viel gereist sei. Nach dem Essen reicht Cato Stone seinen Hut. Dieser bedankt sich und sagt, dass er noch nie ein so gutes Essen zu sich genommen habe. Er meint, dass es schade sei, dass er nicht nach Europa will. Melissa sagt, dass das noch nicht raus sei und will noch einmal darüber sprechen. Nelson widerspricht und sagt, dass weder Cato, noch er und seine Frau nach Europa gehen werden. Nelson verabschiedet nun die Stones und schließt die Tür. Jeannie erscheint nun wieder. Akt III Jeannie betritt Tonys Arbeitszimmer und freut sich, dass sie ausgehen, weil Tony seine Krawatte umhängen hat und gerade die Knöpfe seiner Hemdsärmel schließt. Nelson sagt aber, dass nicht sie ausgehen, sondern er auf eine Junggesellenparty. Sie fragt, was dies sei und er antwortet, dass vor der Hochzeit die Freunde des Junggesellen eine Party geben. Nelson sagt, dass Frauen da nicht zugelassen seien und schickt sie raus. Jeannie blinzelt ihm nun die Krawatte und Ärmel wieder auf. thumb|Healy meint zu Tony, dass er wie ein Verurteilter aussehe. Als Jeannie unten ankommt, klingelt es und sie entscheidet sich, zu öffnen. Healy tritt ein und Jeannie versteckt sich hinter der Eingangstür. Als Tony herunterkommt und sie sieht, sagt er, dass sie weggehen soll. Healy antwortet, dass er gerade kommt und schließt die Tür. Nelson begrüßt ihn und sagt, dass der Verurteilte bereit ist. Healy fragt, was los sei, da Tony wie ein Verurteilter aussehe. Nelson sagt, dass sie vernünftig und intelligent ist und er froh sei, dass er sie habe. Als Tony seine Uniform anziehen will, hängt sie jedoch durch Jeannies Zauber am Geländer gest. Als Healy jedoch sie anfasst, lösen sie sich ganz leicht. thumb|Healy erfährt von seinem Auftrag in Port Moresby. Beim Junggesellenabschied stoßen Healy, Nelson, Stone und Caldwell an. Als Stone sein Glas auf Grover erhebt, weil dieser Trauzeuge sein soll, ist Nelson bestürzt, weil er es dann nicht sei. Stone sagt, dass Healy zur Hochzeit wahrscheinlich in Port Moresby sein wird und dort einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erledigen hat. Healy fragt Nelson nun, warum er es ihm nicht gleich gesagt hat, dass er ihn lieber als Trauzeugen haben würde. Dann bräuchte ihn sein Familiengeneral nicht nach Australien zu schicken. Nelson versichert ihm, dass er nicht sdavon wusste, doch Healy glaubt ihm nicht. Nelson verspricht Roger allerdings, dass er das wieder hinbiegen wird. Da spricht ihn Bellows an und fragt, was los sei. Nelson meint, dass er ja weiß, wie das sei. Bellows weiß es allerdings nicht und würde es gern wissen. Er sagt, dass er der interessanteste Fall sei, der ihm in seiner langen Praxis als Psychiater begegnet sei. Er sagt, dass er nunmal nicht so recht einzuordnen sei. Gerade war er noch ruhig, dann wird er hysterisch. Er besteht die schwierigsten Tests der Luftwaffe und doch hört er Stimmen. Er ist ein wissenschaftlicher Kopf und hat dennoch Wahnvorstellungen. Er werde noch ein Buch über ihn schreiben. Dann geht er weiter. thumb|Jeannie springt aus der Torte. Nun fordert ihn ein Mann auf, den Kuchen anzuschneiden. Nelson ziehnt nun den Säbel und zershneidet das Band. Daraufhin springt Jeannie aus der Torte, was Tony schockiert. Tony nimmt Jeannie beiseite und fragt sie, was sie hier mache. Jeannie antwortet, dass sie seine Junggesellenparty sehen wollte und schickt sie weg. Da werden sie jedoch schon von Stone angesprochen. Jeannie meint zu Stone, dass es schön sei, ihn wieder zu sehen. Er erinnert sich jedoch nicht und Jeannie sagt, dass er ihren Kuchen lobte. Tony verweist nun auf die Hochzeitstorte, da Stone ja nicht weiß, dass der Boy Jeannie war. Stone sagt nun Tony, dass sie sich am Samstagmorgen bei der Hochzeit sehen werden. Dann verabschiedet er sich und Jeannie agt, dass er ein hervorragender Schwiegervater werden wird. Tony will wieder mit Jeannie sprechen, doch da erscheint schon Coldwell und spricht. Er sagt, dass Samstag um diese Zeit Tonys Flitterwochen in Honolulu beginnen. Tony korrigiert ihn, dass es Jamaika sei. Dieser sagt, dass Melissa vergessen habe, es ihm zu sagen. Er sagt, dass er und Melissa früher unzertrennlich waren. Sie liefen Wasserschi und gingen ins Kino und sogar zum selben Zahnarzt. Als er ihnen die Zahnspangen abnahm, ging er ins College und Melissa nach West Point. Sie verloren sich aus den Augen, bis sie sich jetzt wiedersahen. thumb|Coldwell sagt Tony, dass Melissa zu gut für ihn ist. Am nächsten Morgen öffnet Tony die Tür und bittet Coldwell herein. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass er glaubt, Tony mache einen gewaltigen Fehler. Wenn er den Posten von General Stone nicht annimmt, wird er seine Karriere verderben. Tony sagt, dass er das nicht ohne eine Tasse Kaffee besprechen kann. Coldwell bleibt allein im Wohnzimmer, während Tony den Kaffee holt. Dort hört er plötzlich Melissas Stimme, die ihm sagt, dass er sie schon lange liebe. Sie fragt, warum er so ein Geheimnis daraus mache. Coldwell kann seinen Ohren nicht trauen und sieht sich im Raum um. Die Stimme sagt, dass sie ihn auch liebt und immer geliebt hat. Als Tony zurückkommt, verlässt Coldwell wütend das Haus, sagt noch, dass sie zu gut für ihn sei und schlägt die Tür zu. Grover küsst Melissa wenig später in Tonys Büro, als General Stone hinzukommt. Dieser ist zunächst verwirrt, doch Grover erklärt ihm, dass sie heiraten werden. Dieser ist überrascht. Melissa sagt, dass sie dachte, dass sie Tony liebt, aber dieser habe sich seit ihrer Verlobung sehr verändert. Er habe keinen Ehrgeiz. Sie meint, dass sie es ihm sagen wollte, aber er hat sich darüber geärgert. Stone rät ihnen, es vor der Hochzeit auch noch dem Bräutigam zu sagen. Akt IV thumb|Tony fragt Jeannie, ob sie ohne ihn zu fragen Pläne machen würde. Tony übt bei sich zuhause derweil eine Ansprache an Melissa und will ihr sagen, dass ihm nicht gefällt, dass ihr Exfreund bestimmt, wohin sie in den Flitterwochen fahren und er den Trauzeugen bestimmt. Außerdem will er nicht, dass Pläne gemacht werden. Jeannie kommt hoch und bringt ihm ein Glas. Sie sagt, dass sie keine Gedanken lesen könne, aber einen Freund namens Nostradamus hat, der das wunderbar kann. Nelson sagt zu ihr, dass sie ihm sehr fehlen wird. So habe er sie um den Drink nicht bitten müssen und ihr Essen war phantastisch. Er sagt, dass es auch köstlich war. Nelson fragt, ob sie Roger nach Australien geschickt hätte und sie schüttelt den Kopf. Auch verneint sie die Frage, ob sie Pläne für die Flitterwochen machen würde, ohne ihn zu fragen. Weiter schüttelt sie den Kopf. Als es klingelt, fragt er sie, ob sie Nostradamus oder sonst wen erwartet. Als er verneint, gibt er ihr das Glas und geht selbst runter. thumb|Melissa und Grover sagen Tony, dass sie heiraten wollen. Als er die Tür öffnet, stehen Melissa und Caldwell davor. Nelson meint sagt wenn man vom Teufel spricht und bittet sie dann rasch herein. Melissa entschuldigt sich nun dafür, dass sie ihn so spät verlässt, da sie und Grover heiraten wollen. Nelson kann nichts sagen, während Grover ihm sagt, dass Melissa ihn heiraten wolle. Unter Soufleuse von Melissa sagt er Tony, dass sie beide heiraten wollen. Melissa entschuldigt sich und nimmt den Verlobungsring ab und gibt ihn Tony zurück. Sie sagt, dass er bei ihrer Verlobung ganz anders war. Tony wünscht ihr, dass sie glücklich werden. Melissa hofft, dass er die richtige Frau finden wird. Dieser antwortet, dass er eigentlich keine sucht. Caldwell sagt, dass er es sehr tapfer erträgt. Nelson sagt nun, dass sie sie ja nicht alle haben können. Als Melissa nachfragt, sagt Tony, dass es natürlich sehr weh tut und, dass er lernen werden muss, damit zu leben. Melissa küsst nun Tony zum Abschied. Dann gehen die beiden. Jeannie erscheint bei Tony und er sagt ihr, dass er sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder so richtig frei fühlt. Als er weitergeht, meint Jeannie, dass ihr Meister noch viel lernen müsse. Zitate Tony: Eine Jeannie, die meckert, kann ich nicht ausstehen. :Aus Jeannies Flasche ertönt Ziegengemecker. Tony: Ja, sie meckert. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Ziege, Melken, Globus, Samstag, Honolulu, Wasserschi, Flitterwochen, Hochzeit, Junggesellenabschied, Kino John F. Kennedy Hintergrundinformationen Externe Links * Kategorie:Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)